1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle tracking and auditing system for construction projects, and more particularly, a method for tracking vehicles carrying construction materials by creating electronically stored records that can be used in the invoicing and auditing procedures of a construction project.
2. Background of the Invention
Construction projects often involve significant amounts of construction material being hauled to and from the construction site. Typical construction materials that are hauled by trucks include fill material, asphalt, aggregate, or concrete. During the construction of a large project there are numerous trucks on site.
A project may require hundreds of thousands of cubic yards of fill material to be used in the construction of the project. The fill material is hauled by dump trucks to the project site. With each dump truck having a typical eighteen cubic yard capacity, the number of individual daily hauling trips made by each dump truck is significant on a project that requires hundreds of thousands of cubic yards. Thus, over the course of a project the number of hauling trips can be in the thousands for each dump truck.
The current invoicing and auditing practice in the construction industry is based on a three-ticket system for tracking the number of hauling trips made by a truck and invoicing the quantity of construction material based on the hauling trips. The three-ticket system, and variations, works substantially the same way in that when the dump truck arrives at the construction site, the truck driver making the hauling trip issues the first ticket to a contractor on the construction site. The second ticket is issued to the trucking company and the truck driver will keep the third ticket. A total of three tickets are used for the invoicing and auditing of each and every hauling trip. The trucking company invoices the contractor for the fill material based on the number of hauling trips documented by the tickets the trucking company received by the truck driver. The contractor will match the tickets that the trucking company has provided with the tickets that the truck driver upon arrival at the construction site gave them.
The foregoing was for just one dump truck. The number of tickets multiplies by the number of trips that can be made by one dump truck on a daily basis over the life of a project that lasts for months. That number of tickets is multiplied by the number of different trucks of a trucking company involved in the project. Multiply that number of tickets by the total number of hauling trips made by one trucking company by the total of all the trucking companies on a construction project and the number of tickets involved is practically unmanageable. Office staff spends hours entering the information for inventory and billing purposes.
The ticket system has been used not only for the invoicing procedure but also for estimating the quantities of construction material used on a site during the construction process. This is important for estimating and scheduling the requirements of additional construction material that may be needed during the construction or used as a basis for future construction projects. Thus, correct invoicing of the hauling trips completed by the dump trucks is important from a financial standpoint, and from the standpoint of construction, where the total amount of material used is a function of the efficiency of the construction.
The opportunity for inaccurate invoicing and fraud also exists by the truck driver or trucking company. More than one ticket may be submitted to the contractor or the trucking company for only one hauling trip, either by accident or fraudulently. This results in the invoicing to the contractor based on tickets for hauling construction material that never occurred. Also, estimating the needed quantity of future fill material will not be based on accurate information further resulting in delay and scheduling problems. Construction companies have increased costs due to excessive key entry by clerical staff and lost time to resolve inconsistencies in the invoices.
In summary, previous attempts for tracking construction vehicles have not provided a simple and easy to use mechanism that is customized to prevent fraud and eliminate the need for tickets within the construction industry.
Bar coding systems have been developed to use a printed pattern of lines or bars to identify inventory, mail, videocassettes, books, packages, customer accounts, and the like. Bar codes can be read by optically scanning the printed pattern of lines or bars. The scanner has an encoded computer program that can decipher the bar code pattern. The bar code represents a string of numbers or letters that can be associated with the desired data. The common Universal Product Symbol uses a set of four bars of differing widths in pair groupings to represent alphanumeric characters.
Generally, the prior art bar code scanner systems involve tracking inventory through scanning a bar code physically attached to the inventory. Once the inventory is scanned, a person can verify the inventory count by scanning the inventory a second time or by physically counting the inventory. Prior art inventory systems provide no control over scanning the identical item more than once either by error or through fraud, thus providing an inaccurate inventory count of that item.
There are numerous tracking devices available on the market today for tracking many different types of items. Continuing efforts are being made to improve tracking devices and tracking systems. By way of example, note U.S. Pat. No. 5,777,884 to Belka et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,078 to Bridges, Jr. et al. that disclose an article inventory tracking and control system that assigns a unique barcode to an article and to a user identification card. A processor is used to authenticate both the user and the article and the processor then determines whether to authorize the desired transaction, e.g., check out a library book or videocassette. The Belka et al. and Bridges, Jr. et al. patents are typical examples of the use of tracking devices.
Other tracking systems that use bar code scanners have not developed the means to address the particular problems with tracking materials arriving and leaving a construction site where there is no computer available. Typical construction materials that are hauled by trucks are fill material, asphalt, aggregate, or concrete, although other materials may be used in a construction project. A portable scanner is needed that is durable enough to survive not only all weather conditions at the construction site, but also frequent drops and tough treatment. The scanner must resist moisture and dust, and work reliably in a wide range of temperatures.
Notwithstanding the existence of such prior art tracking systems, there is a need for an improved and more efficient system for the tracking and auditing of vehicles hauling construction materials. Unlike the inventory control tracking systems of Belka et al. and Bridges, Jr. et al. and other similar tracking systems, construction material once incorporated into a construction project, cannot be tracked.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a tracking system designed specifically for the tracking of construction material hauled by vehicles. More particularly, there is a need for a means that enables a contractor, trucking company, or quarry owner using custom database technology to accurately and efficiently track the construction material arriving or leaving the construction site and also generate all of the desired reports and invoices at the touch of a few buttons, thus eliminating the three-part ticketing system.
However, in view of the prior art at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.
The present invention includes a novel, useful, and nonobvious vehicle tracking and auditing system for tracking vehicles carrying construction materials. A vehicle identification means affixed to the vehicle, a sensing means, an operator identifying means, a construction activity identification means, a job number identification means, a construction material identification means, a load ticket identification means, a storing means, a downloading means, a computer means, and a report and invoice generating means for processing the stored data. The key to successfully utilizing a tracking and auditing system for tracking construction materials in an efficient manner is to ensure that an accurate compilation of the hauling trips are documented without the introduction of the opportunity for fraud or inconsistency.
The tracking system of the present invention has several embodiments. One embodiment enables a general contractor to track the construction activity of sub-contractors that haul material onto or away from a construction site. The advantages of the contractor tracking system are that the system eliminates the ticket matching in the office, prevents independent drivers from duplicating and using fraudulent tickets, produces timely reports with extensive detail each day, determines haul times of the construction vehicles for increased productivity, establishes precedence and control for material entering and leaving a construction site, eliminates the requirement to return any tickets to the contractor""s office after distribution, and quickly audits billing from the same sub-contractors, thereby increasing accounting productivity.
Another embodiment of the present tracking system enables trucking companies to track both ticket routing and specific trucks. The advantages of the present trucking company tracking system are that the system requires independent drivers to return tickets to the trucking company in order to secure payment, prevents the drivers of independently owned trucks from duplicating and using fraudulent tickets, determines haul times for tracking productivity, tracks all trucks registered with the unique vehicle identification touch button, allows the trucking company to analyze each driver""s productivity, and utilizes a universal database available for download from a web site.
Another embodiment of the present tracking system enables quarry owners to track construction materials leaving the site and quantify each customer""s total volume each day. The advantages of the present quarry tracking system are that the system provides an efficient method of tracking construction materials that are leaving the quarry, provides detailed quantity analysis for customer billing, produces timely reports with extensive detail each day, eliminates keypunching ticket information into a computer each day, provides the ability to have inventory control on all materials leaving the quarry, and assists in quickly auditing billing from the same sub-contractors, thereby increasing accounting productivity.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improvement that overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art and provide a significant contribution to the advancement of tracking vehicles that carry construction materials.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and means to use a tracking system that permits the automatic generation of reports and that queries the tracking records into a format that can be used. Exemplary formats are reports that detail when a vehicle arrived or left a designated area, summarize the total volume of construction material carried by a company or by a specific vehicle, or calculate the route time of the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tracking system that eliminates the need for tickets and create a tracking system that is substantially paperless.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method and means for using a tracking system that requires minimum training.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method and means for using a tracking system that allows expansion to an unlimited number of scanning devices for use with the tracking system.
Both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are explanatory and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute part of the specification, illustrate embodiments of the present invention and together with the general description, serve to explain principles of the present invention.
These and other important objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become clear as this description proceeds.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts that will be exemplified in the description set forth hereinafter and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.